Wolf
by DoNTbESCaREd
Summary: It's a diffucult process, that involves hurt, bonding, and a four letter word. Love. It's hard to feel and hard to obtain, but wehn you have it you can't get rid of it. Especially whent he joy of winter is here. He just didn't like that shameful feeling, but he craved it, weird right? SASUITA. INCEST. YAOI.


**A/N: A winter SasuIta story! The idea's been killing me for awhile so I started listening to SaiKai Story by Gackt and felt****seriously inspired. Here is the outcome! Oh and to all of those who believe yaoi writing and shota/pedophilia will lead to all of us going to hell, well you might just be right... Enjoy! :3**

**Warnings: LIKE MINOR SHOTA! UNDERAGE BOY LOVE! I'M A PERV YOU'LL EVENTUALLY GET USED TO IT! LAWL, :D**

**Disclaimer: I bet with enough fan-mail and money and ... okay there is seriously no way in hell I'll ever be able to own Naruto. I'd probably die before that...And knowing my luck the world wouldn't have sympathy for me and probably still only give me credit for pervertedness.**

**~~(SASUITA)~~**

it was a very strange day for Sasuke. The poor 5 year old had no idea what to do while his mother was screaming in pain. She kept crying for something he didn't quite know, he was worried. He didn't know that she was in very intense pain, all he knew was that soon her wailing had slowed to soft pants and now there was a new wailing.

It was shrill but very low, as if the wailing where involuntary. Sasuke wanted to see what it was creating the very strange sound, but the nurse said he wasn't allowed in until 'further notice'. As if a 5 year old would understand such a statement. When he heard the wailing die down and a few mutters his father came out.

He was pale. White as a sheet, sweaty-palmed, and trembling. The young boy was puzzled, but then he saw his father do the single strangest thing in the world.

He smiled...

His father, Fugaku Uchiha... had just smiled. Sasuke's eyes widened and he frowned feeling extremely awkward with the situation he detered toward the door then skittered in. He was faced with the sight of his mom, sweat-soaked and exhausted, her every-glowing skin looked abit guant under the harsh lighting and her soft gentle eyes had their same kindness but also held pure and simple... tiredness.

She looked deadtired. She smiled and looked at her eldest who looked back brows furrowed together, pout still evident on his face as he craned to look at the bundle furrowed into the womans arms.

"Sasuke,..."

Her voice was hoarse and Sasuke tilted his head. She smiled again and tilted her arms abit the the left so Sasuke could the new 'addition'.

"Sasuke honey, this is your brother. Itachi." She knew her eldest knew how to speak, even pronounce some of the above 4th grade level words with ease but he seemed to roll the name again and again before trying it.

"'Tachi," He giggled out and in turn the little baby bundled into his mothers arms opened wary onyx eyes and reached slimly chubby fingers up to his new 'brother'. The eldest of the two boys giggled in delight and poked the little childs forehead who went rigid for a moment then cracked a smile, giggled abit, and soon the baby was snoring once again.

"Mom? Can we keep him?" the woman chuckled and kissed her eldest sons forehead.

"Forever.."

"Not lying?"

"Never."

~(SASUITA)~

"Merry Christmas!" It was that time of year. Where everything was cold and snow-covered as though a blanket of white crushed ice had decied to sprinkle all over the ground, which it did. Actually. When the trees had all died well except for the pesky evergreens such as pines, and moonlilys. When everything smelled of cinnamon and frost, and you could just feel the pure _happiness_ in the air.

He really didn't see much special to it, then he saw that tinged blue hair take the stairs away fromt he looming party. He loved that hair alot mre than his own. His hair was barely long enough to make a decent past the shoulderblades ponytail. His hair wasn't like his Aniki's in any way. Well other than the black undertone that both had. But Sasuke's had a dark blue tint to it while Itachi's was dark brown-ish with the same black layering tinged in.

He could feel it again, that strange feeling when _he_ was around.

He didn't know why, but maybe it had something to do with how much he loved his older brother. The way his first words where not 'mama' or 'dada' but they where 'Sas-ke' he couldn't manage the pronunciation of the 'u' at such a young age but it was astonishing that he was able to say the elders name in the first place.

Or maybe it had to do with how throughout growing up his brother answered every question he had, every wonder, and every thought. He knew when he was distressed, or angered, or sad. Even if the young boy never showed it. He loved his Aniki all the ways he talked, the way he wasnt' afraid to stand up for him or even kiss him in public after a poke to the center of his forehead.

Just last week while they where out at the forest which was actaully right behind their house, Itachi had gotten impatient and started looking around away from the boring conversation his older brother was having with some blushing pink-haired girl who made him feel a strange sense of jealousy.

He eventually got fed up with their boring talk prolonged by the way the obviously smitten girl kept bringing up new things. He had just given up due to his quietness and inability to be comfortable around other people and hurriedly walking away from what had made his heart burn and blood nearly boil over. Soon he was calmed again walking around the park content with watching the birds fly around and the flowers dance in the sunseting breeze.

It was nice not many people where here and he was listening to his favorite song. Its soft melody and beautiful usage of piano and other orchestral instruments was inspiring him to do more than just walk, he smiled softly and walked about happy with his now graceful, more dark surroundings.

Here was where the moon lilys where placed under a huge pile of trees and bushes it was nearly secluded the part of the woods only he knew of. That's when he heard a faint calling of his name. He was startled and he turned around stood from his spot on the bench underneath the low pine tree and walked from his little square to see that Sasuke was done talking to the girl and now frantically looking for him.

"I'm over here Aniki!" he called out then secluded himself back into the sqaure where soon Sasuke was fighting his way into.

"Careful, Aniki. The bushes are delicate."

"Yea,Yeah I know that," his older brother mocked after fighting his way through the bushes and sitting on the bench opposite of his younger brother.

There was a very tall tree right in the center of the winter-garden but it was place in front of the bushes so it provided shade from the glaring afternoon sun and would allow the two to see eachother still.

"Aniki?"

"Yes, otouto?"

"What is love?"

The question had been itching at the youngster for a while, he kept thinking of ways he could ask and now had just seemed right so he took the earphones out and let the soothing song that he knew Sasuke enjoyed as well play on repeat for both to hear loud and clear. Itachi was unsure what love was, but he knew it had to do with how he felt when that girl was around and how he felt around Sasuke in general. In fact he felt it right now, he felt that insufferable pounding of his heart and the knot in his tummy and the urge to just sit in his elder brothers lap and wrap his frail skinny arms around the older.

"Love is when you feel your heart go crazy, the need to be next to them, to hug them. The feeling of nausea washes over you, but you still want to be with them, because somehow it makes that feeling go away. Because somehow you feel whole around that one person. You feel safe, and comforted... I-You feel complete,"

Sasuke had looked flustered throughout his speech he didn't know if it was becuase he loved the way his younger brother looked in the sunset or how this song was making his heart beat to fast, but somehow it had created the perfect moment and he felt that maybe he would finally have his chance with the younger.

He stood and Itachi seemed to be pondering over what he had just been told.

"Aniki..."

"Yes, Otouto?" it had taken awhile, but eventaully Sasuke replied.

"I think that I-"

"SASUKE! ITACHI! WHERE ARE YOU TWO! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER! AND IT'S FREEEZING OUT THERE!"

Sasuke had been anticipating the statement and he swore he almost heard his little brother say 'love you', but then again he had been at this for years, knowing it was futile and disgusting to even like his little brother that way in the first place.

Itachi gathered his ipod and turned it off and with it the moment died down along with the wind. The two nodded at eachother then left there little hideout and followed there mother in for dinner.

No,no. Itachi wouldn't let that happen this time, he was going to confess his feelings even if it's the last thing he'll evver say to his older brother he didn't care he loved him. And he had to say it before it was too late. He had to...

The party was still at it's height, now was his chance...

"And where do you think you're going?"

And here he comes. The youngster turned to see his cousin looking perfect as always, but he had a grin on a pretty damn smug grin.

"Off to see your precious Aniki," he mocked. And oh how angry it was making him, he had never really liked his cousin. He would always bad-mouth him because he stayed around Sasuke. If Itachi hadn't known any better he would've thought that Shisui had a crush on the elder.

Know that he thought about it, he probably did. Shisui would talk to Sasuke whenever he could. He would touch him for longer than neccessary. He would even blush when Sasuke smirked or smiled in front of him. Itachi wanted to say something but that would be low so he just narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at his cousin and gave him a delicate frown.

"Oh, is the cute little koneko(Translation:Kitten)angry with me? Well you shouldn't be, because I know all about your little crush on a certain 'somebody'. And newsflash deary, he will _never _love you. Cry all you want, but I'm afraid it's true. He never will you mean _nothing _to him. Never will never have. Sorry. Deary, but I have to go now. Just remember what I said and remember it well," Shisui sneered while passing by the youngster who had tears glistening in his eyes.

He didn't know why, myabe it was the way he had said 'nothing' or 'never'. He said it as if it were true. Then it dawned upon him. He was about to confess to his brother, BROTHER. He was foolish to believe he would love him. He would think he was disgusting and sick for likeing him in the first place. It was foolish and repulsive, absolutley revolting. He let out the smallest choked whimper and eventually just slid down the wall tears running down his face.

He let out another whimper this time it was abit louder, but not loud enough for anyone to hear with the loud music pulsing throughout the house. Everybody was on the bottom floor anyways. Who would hear him cry other than the walls of the 3rd floor surrounding him.

He let his head rest on his knees his arms wrapped around his head covering his face from veiw. Another heartwrenching sob and he fell asleep from the effort and emotional exhaust. He hadn't cried in years. He felt his eyes slip close and his mind repeat the words once more before slipping of into a dreamless black.

It was cold. That was what Itachi identified first. felt a shiver run through his body. It felt cold, too cold. He didn't care though his face was still wet with tears, salty warm tears na dhe choked out another wet sob each time the words repeated themselves.

_"He will _never_ love you."_

It stung and he was aware again of the harsh slash of wind peircing his skin, irritating it and making another shiver wrack his tiny body.

He finally looked up from the confines of his dark clothing and saw that he had been put outside. Outside in the forest. Where the full moon was shining dangerously and he could hear the bark and howls of the wolves that ran wild at night.

He whimpered again feeling his body turn to lead when he saw looming yellow eyes from a bush.

He started to think about how he never told his love, how he had never loved anyone like this, how he was going to die from wolves. And he also thought of how much he absolutely hated Shisui becuase of the words he said and the knowing of how he was the one who had done this.

Soon though he couldn't think at all when he heard the wolf before him let out a feral growl and step out towards him. His heart pounded and he swore a million curses upon his cousin and screwed his eyes shut. He heard the crunch of thick snow falling victim to the wolfs heavy underfoot and it made the suspension worsen as he gulped tears appearing at his red eyes once more. He could only say one thing before he would get mauled and sent to the place for the impure.

"Aniki," It was a choked sob nothing more and he heard the wolf let out another mind-bending, blood-freezing growl and the poor boy shivered in fear as he heard the creature of night pounce. He awaited the inevitable... but it never came.

"Yes otouto?" his eyes snapped open at that and for a moment he thought he might've actually been mauled by the wolf and was now dead in some sort of limbo hearing the tortureously silky voice of his older brother wrap around him. But there standing before him in all his pale beautiful glory was his Aniki.

He shook his head frantically and saw red staining the white snow. And the wolf with a large kitchen knife in it's neck. He began muttering off about how much thanks he had and how he was so scared, and his ANiki just smiled and picked him up shushing him efficiently.

"Shush Otouto. I'm always here. I'll always be here for you," Itachi noddedhurriedly pressing his now freezing body flush against his elder brothers.

Sasuke was shocked in the least. He had heard what Shisui said and it had infuriated him. He gave the little shit the talking to of a lifetime and a nice punch to add whne he learned that his otouto was had been out with the wolves. He had known his cousin liked him from the moment they met at the age of 6. He could tell that Shisui was jealous whenever Itachi would come and interrupt one of their conversations. He knew it, but he didn't go on about it.

He loved Itachi, not his cousin. Even if Itachi didn't love him the same way, or did he? Sasuke had heard the conversation but that certian 'somebody' could've been anybody. Just because Shisui was jealous could've been the reason he put Itachi out there in the forset. Then there was the chance that if Itachi where in love with him that it had led Shisui to nearly murderous tendencies.

"Aniki..."

"Yes, Otouto?"

"I love you... But I don't love you how brothers are supposed to! I know that now you're pribably disgusted with me! BUt ever since the day I was born it was for the sole purpose of telling this love for you. I know you will probably give me to the wolves now and all that Shisui said is true! That you'll never love m-mph!"

Itachi had already sprung new warmly leaking tears, but was quickly cut of when he felt Sasuke press his still soft and warm lips. His eyes where as you could probably predict wide as space itself as he felt Sasuke softly move his lips against his letting his tounge trail over his bottom lip before pulling away hurriedly.

"Sorry... I just couldn't help it. I do love you and I know that I'M the sick one for it. That you would hate me for trying anything intimate with you at all. I apologize soo much. I shouldn' thave done that, I was just so upset that Shisui did that and that he said that I would never love you, You where talking about me, rig-? Mph!"

Sasuke was suprised to say in the least. He could feel the soft delicate lips press against him and the arms and legs wrapped around him. The wonderful fabric of the young boys shirt and pants rubbing against his own clothed body.

Itachi wasn't so innocent either, he was only feet away from his house and he had just kissed his older brother running his hands upn and down that strong back loving the way his spikey locks would ensnare within his pale fingers. His own hair had released itself from it's tie somehow and was flying int he wind as though it where a ghost trying to get away from some sort of unearthly harm.

As said before the youngster wasn't as innocent as he would make himself to be. He hd seen the toys, he knew what different things where, and he most definetley knew what arousal was. It was what he was feeling now, a warm shameful feeling that he both craved and disliked at the same time.

He could feel his body get warmer as he finally got his tounge into the elders mouth enticing the shocked mind of Sasukes to come back to life and paly a game or two. Eventually Sasuke got his senses back when he felt something rub harshly against his groin and hands entangle themselves into blue-tinted tresses.

"Inside, we can't stay here," Sasuke panted out hwne the two parted and Itachi nodded clambering still clearly aroused seeing as his eyes where completely blank and filled with both love and lust forming to one glossy look of content. One that Sasuke knew all too well.

He had never beem the innocent lamb as well, he was the owner of the toys. He was the one who had felt arousal over and over time and time again.

And he loved that he was feeling it now, with his younger brother. The one he loved so much it hurt at times. Sasuke was still shocked at thow things had played out tonight. He never expected something like this to happen. It was all thanks to Shisui. He'd have to thank him later.

After clambering into Sasuke's room through the ladder/terrace as their mother so proudly called it the two where back to attacking eachothers mouths. It was sloppy and abit unblanced as they where still attempting to close the window. There was only a candle on, Sasuke had never really liked bright lights so he had always preferred candlelight.

After the window had been shut tight and the music from downstairs was still going strong they let out a few pleasured noises. A moan or groan here and there as Sasuke had moved to the youngers neck, pushing him down on the navy and black bed.

Itachi was shying to the left tossing his head to the side of the pillow his cheeks flushed bright red as he starteed panting trying to get more of the precious resource known as oxygen into his lungs. His heart was sending euphoric adreniline troughout his body and it pooled into the growing arousal between his legs. A shiver ran up his spine and his thighs trembled when his hsirt was pulled over his body and he felt a hot mouth accompanied with a pale hand trail over his torso.

"Sas-ke," there it was again the odd pronunciation of his name. Sasuke felt a shiver un down his own spine formt eh pure pleasure he felt when the boy had called his name and the way he gasped and arched when he placed a hand on one pert nub then rubbed it delicatley between his fingers. He had his mouth on an obvious soft spot on the boys neck letting his teeth caress the soft silken skin in his mouth.

"Yes, Itachi?" he teased releasing the skin from his mouth and trailing his touge downwards along with occasionally bites and sucks that Itachi was sure would bruise soon. _'Is Sasuke trying to ... claim me?' _was a thoguht that ran through his mind before it went blank again when a hand came down to touch the heated tip of his angry erection.

"You are mine, this body is mine. This heart is mine and vice versa with me to you," Sasuke whispered into Itachis ear as he flipped him over so his chest was against the bed and he could feel his heartbeat revibrate from the inanimate object back up to his muscles.

"I am yours, and you are mine." it sounded wrong and sick, but the sensations the shame of arousla, but the rush of euphoria ran throughout their bodies creating a heated need to touch, and they followed it.

Itachi felt the hands trail about him, caressing his hips and ribs, creating a tickling friction and finally his already half-off pants where removed, how they where half-off in the first place he didn't know, but frankly he didn't give a damn.

The only thing he could actually give any thought to was how Sasuke was sexily remoing his shirt trailing his hands up that pale delicious body as though it had been painted with the moon's silvery substance itself.

He wanted to reach out and touch that beautiful skin but his hands had been pinned down by one strong hand when he tried. Oh how much of a tease his older brother was. Running a hand down his body to rest at his hip he smirked.

"Oh Otouto. You pervert, I hope you won't deny when I say that you obviously like what you see," Sasuke mocked pulling down his jeans and underwear, and socks along with them. Itachi was basically drooling onto the bed by now. His Aniki was hot as hell.

The long erection was engorged with arousal telling Itachi that his aniki definetley did NOT think he was disgusting, quite the opposite really. Lust was evident in those beautiful onyx eyes, along with a emotional glint that made Itachis knees weak.

Love.

"Otoutu, come here," Sasuke motioned after releaseing the smaller boys pale wrist, he ran a hand through raven locks when he scrambled into his lap.

"Know now that I do this to you out of love, and maybe a little bit of lust. It's obly human nature after all, but I don't want to take advantage of you. So I'll ask you know, Do you want me to take your innocence?" Sasuke was stroking the ravens hair but stopped and lifted his chin to see tears running down slightly flushed cheeks, but a very evident smile of happiness in place.

"You do care. You do love me, thank you for not wanting to hurt me. For actually caring. Now I know Shisui was lying. Please, take me," Itachi had been crying from happiness. Just knowing that Sasuke loved him. Knowing that he felt more than just lust for him. It made tears of joy and what you're supposed to feel in winter come to his heart.

"It's cold aniki. Please? I need something to help me warm up," Sasuke was skeptical, but with that statement and the earlier confession of joy he felt that it was right. Plus he could feel Itachi's thigh right next to his erection rubbing the smooth skin onto the hot area.

Sasuke had opened his mouth to ask if he was sure, but the only thing that came out was a moan for Itachi had grabbed the one area he knew would tell what he wanted.

"See? You're very warm here Aniki," Itachi giggled out and began to move his hand, rubbing it sensually over the tip then trailing his fingers back down the shaft to entwine with the soft balls underneath.

He started to lick at Sasuke's neck enjoying the feeling of tremors running down his older brothers back. His body shaking from the pleasure he was giving him. He chocked out another moan when Itachi started playing with his nipples. Oh how the roles reverse. The smaller raven went lower and lower until he was faced with the large erection that was already leaking precum and an angry red.

Sasuke had finally opened his eyes and noticed what Itachi was going to do. His eyes widened and he shivered in anticipation, but he didn't know if his sweet little brother could handle it.

"Otouto. Stop! You don't have to do this! You might not be rea- Oh fuck!" His rant of protection for his younger brother was stopped by a loud yell he let out from the feeling of a soft pink wet muscle trailing up the underside of his dick. Another lick this time more upwards to stop at the tip was a tortureously slow process to Sasuke and he was literally doing all he could do to stop from screaming out in obvious pleasure. He really wished he could but he didn't know just how loud the music was and he really didn't want to test it.

"I'm always ready for you Aniki," It was a whisper, but Sasuke heard it loud and clear and nodded as Itachi lowered his cute mouth upon his erection. Oh Saskue was in heaven. Half-lidded onyx eyes looked at him and he could feel the love and lust boreing into him. It felt shameful to know that they where brothers, but it felt absolutely euphoric when he started bobbing his head and Sasukes fingers twitched. He wanted to grab the hair and fuck the face so similar to his.

Right now he really admired the two lines running down his brothers cheeks, they always made him look absulutely beautiful. The music was still going strong and the two where thankful for that as they began to get slightly louder.

"Ah! Otouto! Gah... Hah..." Sasuke had already came after that talented little tounge started dipping in places it wasn't supposed to. He wanted to apologize for all of the white sticky fluid splattered on his little brothers mouth and cheeks. That thought was chased away when Itachi licked his lips nad smirked showing his perfectly white teeth. He bite down on Sasuke's thigh then tenderly licked it, all to further arouse his older brother.

Itachi turned around and knelt down his face and chest to the bedspread as he offered his soft behind to his older brother who looked abit shocked at the moevment but smirked in amusement and lust when he saw those half-lidded onyx eyes pleading at him.

He grabbed the lube he kept for personal pleasure from the bedside drawer and placed it to his right, he had something he'd always wnated to do to try.

He started to lick his baby brothers back side. He worked his pink muscle into his little brothers pink pusckered hole, spreding open the cheeks and revealing the beautiful hole once more. He licked his dry lips and liked the taste that spread throughout his mouth. He smiled and dipped in letting his nose rest into the crack as he started licking at the puckered hole, dipping his tounge in every so often. Now it was Itachis' turn to be on the ultimate high. He arched his back his raven hair falling upon his neck and shoulderblades. He had a thin line of saliva falling from the corner of his open mouth as his eyes rolled back, God it was perfect.

He felt the wet muscle dissapear and looked back to see his older brother spreading a sort of gel around on his fingers, and he dubbed it as lubricant when he saw the label.

He winced when one finger started to gently slide into him.

"Relax Otouto. It'll only hurt more if you tense. Just relax," he said as he flipped Itachi over to look at him. Now the young boy was on his back staring with half-lidded eyes. Sasuke wiggled the finger deep inside then added another twirling that one as well until he found what he knew was surely the little boys pleasure spot.

Itachi all but screamed in pleasure Sasuke jammed his fingers in and out of his hole. He could feel his painful erection throbbing with eachthrust and winced abit from pain when a lubricated third finger slid in.

But any sense of pain was replaced by a feeling of unamountable pleasure from the way they curled into his sweet spot making him choke out a pleasured noise again and they where relieved when the music went form a softer melody to a hard beat, now the party was surely at it's peak and knowing the way the Uchiha's partied, would probably last all night.

"Itachi, are you ready? After this your innocence will be gone. You'll never get it back," Sasuke questioned even if all he wanted to do was fuck that little ass, but he knew that this was his brother, his Otouto. His one and only.

Itachi couldn't speak his words where chocked and he could only pant, but he managed a nod and a dazed smile at his Aniki.

"I-I'm sure," he moaned out and Sasuke smirked, he liked knowing he was the only one who could do this to his little brother.

He slipped his fingers out of the slippery and stretched hole. He spread the cold lubricant over his hot skin and let the tip slowly slip it's way into his little brothers backside.

"A-Aniki, it hurts..." Itachi whispered, but after another command of 'relax' from Sasuke he felt himself slowly get used to the large girth sheathing inside of him. It created a sound close to that of slurping, and Sasuke was seriously useing all of his will not to just slam in, no. He had to wait till his little brother was ready. He would never hurt him. Ever.

He was finally inside of his little brother who was panting and hoping that it wouldn't hurt for too long. Sasuke lifted pale thigh and calves to rest unto his shoulders as he held onto Itachis hips and kissed him for reassurance.

Itachi swore he could feel his brothers huge erection in his own stomach, but when his legs where lifted he felt the large pole inside him shift and hit his prostate dead-on.

"Ah! Sasuke please!" He pleaded and gripped the navy bed-sheets trying to get more of the hard muscle that was sitting still.

With that whimpering plead Sasuke nodded and kissed Itachi once more sloppily and pulled out to the tip then slammed back in harshly. Oh he could feel the walls around him move and squish against him, massaging him in ways a woman couldn't or in his lonely case a hand.

But now he did have someone, his Otouto his lover.

Itachi panted harshly he felt himslef tense around Sasuke trying to get more he felt him pound into him. He felt it thrust in, thrust out.

He was lost in absolute orgasminc pleasure, his body was a trembling mess of flesh as he gripped onto the sheets trying to keep some sort of grip on reality. His head was swimming and with each thrust he felt the tip and even more of that long pole hit his prostate.

"Hah! Sasuke please! Harder! Faster!" he pleaded moving his hips in time with each thrust and soon the bed was creaking slightly and Itachi was nearly screaming in pleasure. His eyes where shut tight and he felt himself throb painfully as well as Sasuke who was throbbing inside him about ready to blow.

His head was shyed to the left as his eyes opened fractionally and he felt himself grow incredibley close.

They met eyes and Sasuke thrusted a few more times drool falling from his Otoutos mouth with each one. And then they could feel it, their bodies went rigid, but Sasuke rode out his orgasm inside of his Otouto coating the insides with himself. Itachi had splattered all over himself and the sheets. They had both moaned eachothers names during their completion, and that's when they heard it.

A gasp.

Sasuke looked up hurriedly thinking it was his Mother or someone of the familyor worse, his Father. He was relieved, but still very wary when he saw a certian cousin of theirs standing at the doorway.

He looked shocked and tears came to the crazy haired ravens eyes, but the brothers didn't know if they where real or fake.

"Now I know, I was never meant to have you... I'm sorry Sasuke, and I'm sorry Itachi it was the two of you who where meant to be. Even if I was to love it wasn't my place to love you. It was Itachi's and I apologize for what I have done. G-Goodbye. I hope that the world doesn't do more damage than me, For there will never be any love for me," Shisui chocked out his confession with warm salty tears running down his cheeks. Itachi felt sad for the raven teen as did Sasuke. They didn't know Shisui would hurt this much. But their cousin let a warm weak smile worm upon his lips and he blinked knowingly at them promising with beautiful eyelashes that their secret was safe. He plet the smile weaken abit more before stepping out of the room closing the door with a soft 'click'.

"I hope he finds someone," Itachi said thoughtfully and Sasuke nodded. They wanted their cousin to find a love like theirs even if it was a disgraceful love.

"You know the party isn't over yet, and I haven't shown you how to use a twiting vibrator yet," Sasuke said wiggling his eyebrows at his younger brother.

"Hmmm... Only if you let me try a little something."

"Deal."

~(SASUITA)~

*2 MONTHS LATER*

They never where caught, and Shisui was the only one who knew, but he had a new friend. Sasuke and Itachi didn't know much of him only that Shisui was obviously smitten with the guy. They where happy when the raven came to their door Valentines day and claimed that his friend was now his boyfriend.

"I love you."

Those words meant alot in their relationship, not because they only lusted after eqachother, but because they love eachother. Love is something different.

Love is when you understand that persons thoughts, when you like how they smile and say those words. When you know that the only way you two could be seperated is if the world ended. Love is the cure for what sickness we now have. Greediness will get you nowhere, and lust is just shameful. But when you love, gender doesn't matter, time is just a word. And people aren't real just pawns in a game.

"I know we can't be seperated."

"Do you really?"

"Yup. I will cling to you in the afterlife like a leech."

"You already do."

"Mean!"

That day was a good day it was spring and the air was perfect, the moonlilys where hiding from the soon in the shade but still bright as the moon in day.

Love is what we feel now and forever.

Love is what makes life worth it, and love is what keeps us together.

"Love, I love you. I don't need to know what love is. I only need to know that I have it with you," Itachi loved what love was. He felt it everyday, as did Sasuke.

"I love you too..."

Lips where only inches apart to signify what kind of love they felt.

"ITACHI! SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

Well the love is still there... just hidden...

**A/N: Soo? How was it? I hope you liked it! I dedicate it to ... me! Sorry just felt like writing it... Sooo... I'm still writing all my other stories I'm just writerblocked on some of them and this is kinda to say that I'm still alive and hopefully you'll wait on me to finally stop procrastinating and actaully write something... So yeh. ... Review! ^w^**


End file.
